fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the 3rd Dimension
Kirby and the 3rd Dimension is a Kirby game developed by Pyro Enterprizes. It closely follows its predecessor, Kirby: Cozmic Adventure. Story It was another beautiful day in Dream Land. Birds were chirping, everyone was smiling, and it seemed absolutely nothing could go wrong. Kirby, like usual, was eating some strawberry shortcake on a cliff near his house, when suddenly, a large spaceship decended from the sky. It was the Lor Starcutter, meanig Kirby's good friend Magolor had stopped by to see him. Kirby dropped his cake and rushed to see him. When Kirby arrived at the Lor, Magolor was, as usual, doing something with his computer. He noticed Kirby and turned around, saying hello to the pink puffball. Apparently, Magolor had discovered a bizarre rift in time and space orbiting Pop Star, and he wanted Kirby and his other good friend Meta Knight to explore it with him. When asked why Magolor didn't want King Dedede to come too- after all, he also helped Magolor repair his ship- he said Dedede was the king, and probably had something better to do. So, the three hopped on their respective ships, the Warp Star, Starcutter and the Halberd, and flew off towards the rift above the planet. However, back on Pop Star, someone was watching them through a telescope. It was none other than King Dedede, who had absolutely nothing better to do, and was infuriated as to why they didn't invite the king to whatever they were doing. The portly penguin pressed a button on his throne, and the top portion of the castle turned into a rocket and flew after them. Inside the space rift, the three travelers saw beautiful astronomical formations, the likes of which not even Magolor had seen. There seemed to be a large grouping of planets near the center of a nearby galaxy, so they decided to check it out. However, once they approached a nearby planet, a glowing blue wisp of something flew into the ships. Suddenly, all three of them crashed onto the planet. The planet they had crashed on was full of lush, grassy fields, just like Pop Star, but had a beautiful night sky even though Magolor's clock read 12:45 and it was as bright as day out. Checking the wreckage, Meta Knight noticed something- the Halberd was totaled, and the Lor amazingly remained intact, but Kirby's Warp Star was missing entirely. Then Kirby noticed smoky blue wisps like the ones that had crashed their ships, holding pieces of the Warp Star. They promptly flew off, but the rift that had taken the three to this dimension closed somehow. Magolor said only the Warp Star would be able to open up the rift again, and they needed to get it back. After traveling through a small mini-level, the three found another blue wisp attacking a small robed being with glowing red clawed gauntlets. Whoever it was, it was being beaten very badly, so the three decided to take down the wisp. Beating it, it dropped a piece of the Warp Star, along with a small red jewel. The robed being got up and pulled down its hood. It appeared to be female, had orange skin, a red ponytail and gray armor covering her arms and legs. She introduced herself as Riftina, a member of the Time Sprite race. She quickly took the red jewel from Magolor. The jewel was a Rift Shard, and they were originally scattered over all of the dimension, known as Portalica. Recently, an evil being named Realitanos had appeared, and he used his power to drain away the Rift Shards, seperating the connections between worlds. as well as turn the rulers of the various races of Portalica into evil monsters. She was trying to take back the Rift Shards and restore the worlds. However, apparently she needed the help of Kirby, Magolor and Meta Knight to beat Realitanos. they teamed up and set off for more Rift Shards. Characters *Kirby- This adorable little pink puffball is capable of absorbing the DNA of his enemies and gaining their powers. Default for player 1. *Magolor- Kirby's friend and an incredibly powerful wizard. Magolor specializes in long-ranged magic. Default for player 2. *Meta Knight- Possibly the only sane being on Pop Star, Meta Knight has mastered every swordsman's trick in the oversized book. Default for player 3. *Riftina- A Time Sprite who needs to stop Realitanos's evil plan. Riftina is a fast attacker whose moves often have the side affect of burning foes. Can be chosen by any player. Worlds *World 1: Pasta Planet. A grassy lush planet, Pasta Planet is by far the easiest world in the game. This world is full of starter Copy Abilities, like Fire, Cutter and Sword, as well as introducing the Shift ability. Pasta Planet has 4 levels, a shop, and a boss. *World 2: Vegetable Vortex. A pair of planets that have crashed into each other's orbit, one being a desert, the other being an ice planet, creating a desert and ice world all in one. Vegetable Vortex is chock full of new abilities like Orbitar, Tesla, Barrier and Prank. Vegetable Vortex has 5 levels, a shop, an arena, and a boss. *World 3: Burger Belt. A large asteroid belt orbiting a massive orange gas planet. Burger Belt heavily uses the Gravity ability, and also uses Ninja, Hammer and Stone. Burger Belt has 5 levels, two arenas, and a boss. *World 4: Chocolate Core. The inside of a dying star, Chocolate Core has tons of superheated plasma floating around the levels. This world introduces Ice and Water, ironically, as well as new abilities like Top and Glitch. Chocolate Core has 6 levels, a shop, and two bosses. *World 5: Grain Galaxy. This large collection of watery planets is known for its varied wildlife. Abilities used here are mainly used in water, like Sword, Hammer and Orbitar. Grain Galaxy has 5 levels, a shop, an arena, and a boss. *World 6: Nectarine Nebula. Nectarine Nebula takes place around and inside a massive tower, filled with mechanical enemies and traps placed by Realitanos. The abilities here are weapon and mechanical-based, like Mechanic, Spear and Plasma. Nectarine Nebula has 6 levels, an arena, and two bosses. *World 7: Watermelon World. Watermelon World is a massive jungle planet, with tons of lethal wildlife one must be very wary of. The Beetle, Bell, and Animal abilities are all very common here. Watermelon World has 6 levels, a shop, an arena, and two bosses. *World 8: Vinegar Void. An eerie region of space populated by scary ghosts. As such, Vinegar Void is full of Ghost abilities, as well as Fire and Iron. Vinegar Void has 4 levels, an arena, and one boss. *World 9: Salad System. This beautiful world is a combonation of every world before it, having every ability in it. Salad System has 7 levels, a shop, and two bosses. *World 10: Fry Fortress. Realitanos's base of operations. Defeat him here to save all of Portalica! Fry Fortress has 5 levels, a shop, an arena, and four bosses. Copy Abilities Midbosses Bosses |} Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Kirby (series)